1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head support devices and more particularly pertains to a new head support device for supporting a head to stabilize the cranial spinal column while a patient requiring such support is in a prone position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,940 a padded head support for supporting a head while a patient receives treatment. Another type of head support device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,207 which has a structure for preventing sudden infant death syndrome. U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,049 includes a structured for supporting a head in a fixed position for stereotatic diagnosis and treatment. Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,981 for supporting the head and neck of a patient in a prone position.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a patient to receive radiation treatments to their cranial spinal column. The device should allow the patient to be in a prone position and will support the patient's head in a natural position that is stabilized.